


Mr. Punk Rockstar

by ohkiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkiyo/pseuds/ohkiyo
Summary: You did not expect that the guy processing your bond renewal was the same guy that was singing on stage at the bar that you and your friend choose to enjoy your Friday night.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Mr. Punk Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a picture I found on Pinterest. Also, try to see which part of the story my vocabulary decided to fail me.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/524739794087598404/ <\-- link to the picture I was talking about.

Pushing the glass door open, your heel click behind you as you walk through the hallway, your bag hanging on your shoulder, a cup of steaming hot coffee on one hand and your coat on the other. Greeting the workers who have arrived early and some of the utility workers you walk pass as they clean the office to prepare for the day.

Entering your office, you sat down on your desk placing your bag on one of the empty chairs beside you and arranging the papers on your desk as you finish your coffee. Swinging in your swivel chair side to side, watching through the glass divider as people walk past, chatting amongst each other as they ready themselves for another day at the office. 

You watch as your friend, Utsumi Himari, enters and sat herself down on her own desk, a sigh leaving her lips as she brushes her hair out of her eyes. Her hair looking disheveled, her face bare of any make-up she usually wore for work, and her blouse tucked halfway in.

"Did you slept in?" you ask, motioning to her state as she pulls out a brush from her bag. You stood up, walking over to her and taking the brush and combing her hair while she does her make-up.

"Sleep through all three of my alarms" she answered applying a red lipstick and topping it with some gloss then finishing her look by spritzing herself with her perfume as you tie her hair into a neat bun. Giving it a pat once you have finish tying it.

"Maybe we should really do buy that travelwey home LED digital alarm clock we saw on Amazon it" you walk back to your desk, grab the remote and turned on the air conditioner “Let’s see if you’ll still sleep in then”

Your friend just laughs as she fully tucks in her blouse and slipping in her coat and turning on her computer.

"What were you even doing last night anyway?" you leaned back in your chair, clasping your hands together and resting it on your stomach. She types her password in her computer before she turned to you fully, a knowing look on her face and somehow you know what she's going to answer.

"Talking to some guys on my DMs" she grinned at you as you try to resist the groan from leaving your lips. Picking up a crumpled piece of paper and throwing it at her, only for her to catch it easily. "...and speaking of guys, I want you to meet some of them, they're really nice"

You let out a sigh, tuning her out as she starts rambling on about the men she had been talking to in the dead of the night, choosing to focus on your computer. She had been trying to set you up with some guys for the last couple of months, saying how you should be dating already now that you’re in your mid-twenties. 

You don't mind it really, she means well and you appreciate her effort because even you yourself couldn't deny the fact that you wanted to have a boyfriend as well. Unfortunately, the men she introduces to you weren't really clicking, there was just no spark, as what they would call it.

"Hey, (Y/n) are you listening?"

You straighten up in your chair and you nodded your head "Y-yeah" you didn't even realize you were just mindlessly refreshing your emails while your friend was talking earlier.

The door to your office opened, as one of your supervisors entered "Utsumi, do you have the reports Umeda sent?"

Himari nodded her head, pushing back her chair as she opens one of the drawers beside her desk and pulled out a thick banded paper and giving it to your superior.

"Thank you" she sat down on one of the chairs placed in front of the desk as she skimmed through the papers, humming once in a while when she sees something she likes and frowning when she reads something questionable or wrong.

"Oh right, our bonds are scheduled for renewal in two days and our usual representative is on leave" she looks up from the papers she was reading "Is there anyone you know that's available right now?"

"I'll go" you volunteered "I can go to the Finance Bureau right now. I've finished all my work yesterday, so I'm free"

"Thank you so much (L/n), the folder with all the requirements is in my office" she stood up from the chair walking out of your office as you followed after her. Waving your friend goodbye as she continues doing her work alone.

* * *

The big white building came into view as the Japanese Flag hanging from the flag pole waves along with the wind. You parked your car, checking your appearance one last time before grabbing your needed things, and stepping out of the vehicle. Walking up the ramp and entering the air-conditioned building, soft instrumental music playing in one of the speakers, installed in the building's lobby.

There were two offices one on the right and one on the left, and since it was your first time you don’t really know which one to go, you could’ve asked the receptionist as the front desk but you could see that no one was there. Following your instinct, you chose the one on the left as it was the one with people going in and out with folders, envelopes, and some other documents in hand.

An intern greets you, a student intern to be exact, flashing you a smile as she gestured for you to take a seat at one of the chairs.

“Is this for the bonding?” you inquired, just to make sure you were in the right department.

"Yes ma'am, new or renewal?"

"Renewal" she gave you a pink-colored paper and your priority number, filling in the information needed while waiting for the man who you assume was the one in charge for bonding finish talking to his current client, once he was done. He called onto the next one and you stood up, walk over to his desk, and sat down on the chair the previous was occupying.

"From what agency ma'am?" he looked up from the paper he was reading and you were finally able to have a clear look at him. Your breath hitch in your throat as you stared at the beautiful man in front of you.

You cleared your throat, adjusting yourself in your seat "Japan National Bank"

He looks down on his paper again and started flipping through it, not noticing the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks as well. You look around the room for a moment, distracting yourself from this handsome man in front of you. He has ash-blond hair, neatly arranged on his head and piercing brown eyes, his facial features were sharp, a bit intense if you might say, but there’s just some sort of gentleness underneath it, and it was very attractive in your opinion.

"May I see your requirements" you pulled out all the papers from your folder and gave it to him. Watching as he laid them in front of him, checking everything especially the signatures. He returned them to you and started writing on the pink paper you gave him as you neatly place your documents back inside your folder.

"Kurokawa" he called and the student you were talking to a while ago stood up and walk over "Can you please look for Ma'am Takeuchi and have her signed these two" he gestured to the two spaces reserve for signatures with his pen as the girl nodded her head and went to do her task.

As you move to another chair, you notice that they have a lot of student interns here. In the department alone where you are right now, they have at least five, probably because they're always busy entertaining clients, and you saw at least three more walk pass.

You were confused at first but then you realize that this branch of the Finance Bureau was smaller. From what you remembered before when you came here for a meeting, there were only 20 employees working, and with it being a government agency, they are always busy and always processing documents, meaning paperwork after paperwork, so they need all the help they need.

Moments later the girl came back telling something to him as he called you over once again "The persons for the last two signatures are not here right now” he gave to you the paper as you look at the two names with no signatures “They're currently in Miyagi for a meeting. Can you come back again on Monday?"

You nodded your head, inwardly feeling happy at the fact that you have a valid reason to come back and see him again "Of course, so after I pay for this at the bank I can keep the paper?" you wave the pink paper in your hand.

"Yes, bring it again on Monday when you come back so we can have it signed"

He smiled at you, it was small, just a simple close lip smile but you felt your heart skip a beat. You had to will yourself to stand up and walk out, but the fact that there were no more clients in waiting were proving it very hard. However, you still have to go back and report to your supervisor, thanking him you walk out of the door. 

You look over your shoulder, just to have a look at him one last time but what you did not expect was for him to already be looking. His smile still on his face, he lifts his hand for a wave as you returned the gesture not noticing the glass door and accidentally hitting it with your whole body. Embarrass, you didn't even look up to see their reaction as you push the door open and sprint towards your car, heels be damned, you just want to hide yourself.

* * *

“We’re still going to that newly opened bar tonight right?” you ask as both you and Himari walk towards your car, swinging your keys on your index finger.

“Yep” she chirp, a skip on her step as you opened your car “Remember that band I’ve been talking about?” 

You nodded, starting the engine and going out into the road “They’ll be performing at that bar tonight and I wanted to come see them live. Oh (Y/n) you’re going to love them, their frontman has a really good voice. Not to mention they’re all good looking too”

She pokes you on the arm while lifting her eyebrows up and down, you smiled shrugging your shoulders in response. Silently challenging her, now that it was Friday you were more than willing to indulge in your friend’s shenanigans, and who knows, you might find someone in that bar tonight. But you can still never forgot of the man you met this morning, his appearance etch into your mind.

You drove through the traffic back to your apartment, taking a shower and dressing yourselves up before going to the bar to start your Friday night escapades.

"It's nice" you commented, walking across the wooden floor and taking a seat on the table just in front of the stage. The waiter taking your orders as the staff prepares the stage for the night's performers. 

"Right? This might be my new favorite" she took her phone and snap a few photos and posting it on her socials. The tables being slowly filled up by people, tables filled with bottles or buckets of alcohol, and a plate of hot steaming food accompanying the cold drinks. 

"It's starting" you turned your chair so you could look at the stage properly, the lights going low as you can see silhouettes of the performers standing on stage.

_Karadajuu no saibou ni hi wo okosu you ni Meippai ni kuuki wo suikonda_

Your ears perked at the voice, it was smooth, a bit deep but it goes so well with the tune of the song.

_Chi to ase wo nie ni akogare wo seika ni FURU BORYUUMU de sakebe yo_

You were familiar with the song; it was one of the many classics you play in your room during your college days while cleaning up, doing your chores, or studying.

_Hikare are!_

All the lights turned on and you were finally able to have a proper look at who was the frontman, and you have to say, he was pretty good looking. His hair was tousled, strands sticking out front each side. His choice of attire was a bit unusual, a long fur coat, black jeans, and blacks boots and you could even see a cross necklace hanging from his neck, but who were you to judge? It looks good on him anyway.

Himari pulled you from your seat and towards the open space in front of the stage where the other customers in the bar were already jamming to the song. Jumping and singing along, the both of you weave through the crowd. Standing at the very front and screaming along to the lyrics of the song.

One of the guitarists kneeled down at the area where your friend was standing and blew her a kiss, laughing at her dumbstruck reaction, you just pat her back as she slowly turns to you, mouth agape, her hands clutching her dress. Your eyes move to focus on the singer once again, to see that he was looking at you already. You two shared eye contact him singing the lyrics before he shot you a smile and a wink.

You grinned back at him, getting even more hyped up jumping along with the crowd, screaming the lyrics from the top of your lungs. You downed the last bit of your drink, you don’t even care anymore, it’s Friday, you were going to enjoy the night and no one was stopping you.

* * *

You were now sitting in the bar counter, another drink in hand. You were feeling a bit tipsy now, but you can still think straight, you have no idea where your friend went though. You hum along to the song that another band was now performing; you took a sip of your drink, the cold drink going down smoothly in your throat.

You felt someone slid down in the seat beside you “Enjoying yourself?” the person asks as you turn your head to see the same guy that was just rocking it at the stage a while ago. 

“Yes” you smiled at him, turning your body to face him properly and sticking out your hand “I’m (L/n) Y/n) by the way”

He took your hand and giving it a firm shake “Semi Eita"

"That was a really good performance you know, your voice is really good"

"Really? Thank you" he smiled at you, now that you have a closer look at him, you could see that the tips if his hair were dyed black, which you find cool by the way since you could never pull it off. However, what really caught your attention was how he looks eerily similar to the guy you saw earlier, you can never be too sure, it was just probably the alcohol messing with you.

"You know, I feel like I've seen you from somewhere" you point your finger at him, racking your brain for anything.

"A look-alike probably" he offered as you nod your head in agreement.

After that, both of you just keep talking to each other, sharing some stories from when both of you were still students, and becoming quite surprised at some of the things you learned from each other.

"Wait, wait. So you're telling me you went to Shiratorizawa in high school? And was a part of the school's volleyball club?"

“Yeah”

"What was I doing in high school?" you whispered as you run a hand through your hair and tugging on it "We were literally schoolmates and I've never heard of you? Members of the boys' VBC is famous around school!"

He snorts, waving his hand in dismissal "Shiratorizawa's a pretty big school, not everyone knows us"

"But still..." you trailed off, as you scrunch up your face thoughtfully. If only you were a bit more socially active back in high school, attending events, and whatnot, you would have probably met him years ago. You shook your head, finishing your final drink and placing the glass back on the counter.

"Hey..." he taps your arm then pointing to a table just at the corner; far away from other people "Is that your friend?"

He was referring to the couple making out at a table on a dimly lit part of the bar, you could not really see their face properly but the dress the girl was wearing and the hairstyle gave it away that it was your friend. Your jaw drops, watching as she sits on the guy's lap, his hand wrap around her waist, shamelessly sucking at each other’s faces at a crowded bar.

"...and that's your bandmate" you realize that it was the guitarist guy who blew her a kiss during their performance. 

Turning away from the scene, you stood up, collecting your bag and letting out a sheepish chuckle "Guess I'll be going home alone tonight then"

He stood up as well, pocketing his hands "I'll walk you out"

Both of you exited the bar, walking out into the crowded streets, maneuvering through the people walking by.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, thank you" you smiled at him taking a piece of paper and a pen from your bag and writing down your number "Text me when you can?"

He took the paper, folding it neatly and pocketing it "Definitely"

Stepping back as a taxi pulled up in front of the both of you. You went in, waving him goodbye as the taxi drove back to your apartment.

You pulled out your phone from your bag, sending your friend a quick text before a message from an unknown number entered.

_From: Unknown_

_Be safe, text me when you get home :)_

_-Semi_

You grinned, sending him a quick reply, and saving his number under the name _Mr. Punk Rockstar_

* * *

Semi stared at the picture on his phone, a picture of him in his get-up when doing his gig before swiping to another picture of him at work. He kept swiping left and right, taking a proper look at each picture to see the difference.

 _'Do I really look that different?'_ he thought taking one last look before closing his phone and placing it on the table. His friends told him so many times before how he was like a completely different person when he’s at the office working and when he’s out doing his gigs.

He took out a mug from the lower drawers on his desk and a Tupperware from his bag before standing up and walking towards the pantry. The good thing though, both of you exchange many messages during the weekend, and you even sent him a good morning text moments after he woke up, which was a good way to start the day.

"Good morning Semi-san" he smiled at the students sitting at the table, greeting them back as he continued preparing his coffee before taking a seat.

"You guys are early" he said, opening the Tupperware he was carrying to reveal a very delicious stack of fried dumplings "Help yourselves"

"We didn't want to get caught in the morning rush" Kurokawa replied, as she took a dumpling and bit on it.

"It was already packed when we got to the station, it was so crowded" 

"It’s a good thing I have a car then" they laugh before he asks them again "So how's school?"

They all collective groan and he could only smile at them, listening as they rant about the stress they were currently experiencing, from their thesis, to their other academics, and to their other requirements. Just by listening to them he could feel just how exhausting it was, he was a student before and he knows just how demanding school can be.

 _'I wonder how Tsutomu's doing'_ he thought biting into a piece of dumpling _'Kenjirou and Taichi too, I told them to update me when they can'_

He gave himself a mental note to call his three juniors later, even though they're not in the same school anymore nor playing in the same team. They still manage to keep their friendship going strong, they were a tight-knit group, after all the things they went through back in high school, and when everyone was free, they'd have a get-together and check how everyone's doing, giving each other updates on what’s happening in their lives.

They continued conversing with amongst themselves as more employees arrive and when it was near 8, they stood up, cleaned their mess, wash the mugs, and went to their respective departments, all ready to tackle the day.

It took his spot in his desk, calling the clients that were already waiting.

"Good morning" he smiled, as you took a seat.

"Good morning"

"I'm here to give this back for the signatures, and the receipt from the payment is also there" he nodded his head taking the paper from your hand.

"Okay, I'll give this to Ma'am Takeuchi. I'll be back"

With that he left, disappearing into the back where the table for the department’s head was placed. It was a good thing you decided to come in early because you were the only client there so far.

You notice that there was an organizational chart on the wall just above his computer, their pictures, names, and position displayed for everyone to see. You search for his picture, immediately reading his name.

 _Semi Eita_ it read and you remembered that you had met a person that is in a band with the same name. Your eyebrows furrowed, as you fish your phone from your bag and opened a photo you took with him last Friday. You leaned to the side, so you could have a proper look at him standing beside his superior’s table while she signed the papers. He had his back turned to you back you can clearly see the dyed tips, similar to the ones the guy on the picture has. 

The hair color was the same the only difference was the way they styled it. Their height was the same and body build, and when he turned around was when you finally realize.

It really was him.

"Okay here you go" he gave it back to you as you place it inside the folder you were carrying. Thanking him and walking out but not before sending him a quick text.

Semi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket,

_From: (Y/n)_

_Imagine my surprise when I found out that this was you._

It read with a picture of him in his band get up attach below. Semi chuckled typing in his reply before going back to work.

_Let's talk about it later, want to have dinner with me?_

_From: (Y/n)_

_I'd love to. :)_

* * *

You sat there an amused smile on your face, your eyes twinkling with mirth as Semi just stared back at you. 

"What?"

You just shook your head, placing your elbow on the table and resting your chin on your palm "Now that I have a proper look at you, your face does look different. Like…" you gestured to his whole face "…just a few tweaks with your hair and you're already a completely different person"

"Oh really?" Semi cocks an eyebrow at you.

"Yes!" you exclaimed "I never realize I was actually talking to the same person" you chuckled, leaning back on your chair and crossing your legs.

Semi runs a hand through his hair, messing up its neat and arrange style as it goes back to its usual messy state "Still different?"

"Now you just look like a punk rockstar trying hard to look like a common salaryman" You leaned forward taking a lock of his hair and twirling it on your finger "Maybe I should start calling you Mr. Punk Rockstar"

Semi groaned, palming his face as he shook his head "God please no, my friend use to call me punk team mom"

"Well, now mom had an upgrade" You grinned at him watching as the server arrives with a tray filled with your order and carefully placing it on the table.

After that dinner date, both of you fell in the routine of having dinner together at least once a week, which later turned into twice a week, until he was coming over to your house and eating your homecooked meals. 

Staying over the night when the weekend comes and accompanying him to his gigs when he has any. It was safe to say that both of you were mutually attracted to each other.

Even your friend says so.

"He's definitely in love with you, he's just taking things slow to make sure you're comfortable" was what she had said one time when you talk to her about your relationship standing with Semi "It's hard to find guys like him these days, so don't let him get away"

So you headed her advice and waited.

Right now, both of you were in a bar. One that was in between a university and some corporate buildings. Walking towards the bar counter, both of you sat down, looking at the menu for the drinks they serve, some music playing in the background as the tables in the middle were already packed with stressed-out office workers concluding their week with numerous bottles of alcohol.

"Good evening, what can I get you?"

Semi almost wants to slap himself when he saw the bartender on duty _'I forgot Taichi works part-time here'_

He took a glance at Kawanishi, who was already side-eyeing him his lips curling up into a smile as he waited for you to place your order.

"I'd like the margarita please" Kawanishi wrote it down on a notepad he’s holding as he turned his attention to Semi.

"The piña colada for me"

The ginger-haired boy nodded his head and started gathering the ingredients for the drinks.

"I'll be right back, I need to go the comfort room" Semi nodded his head as you walk away, disappearing into a corner.

"So..." Kawanishi started "Is she your girlfriend or just a friend?" pouring the drink into a glass and sliding it over to him before he starts preparing your drink.

Semi pause for a moment, realizing just now, what really is your relationship with him? Both of you were obviously beyond the territory of friendship, those countless nights of you two making out on his couch and in his bed, was definitely one of the many reasons "Honestly, I don't even know anymore"

"Well better put a label on it then before someone snatch her away"

Semi cocked an eyebrow at him, sipping his drink "Since when were you giving love advice?"

"It comes with the job apparently" Kawanishi place your drink in front of your seat, taking a clean rug and wiping his hand on it. Semi chuckled, finding it ironic how the most aloof member of the club, who refuses to talk to anyone aside from the first string members is working in a bar. A place where entertaining customers and talking to them is part of the job description.

College really did change them for the better from what he had noticed, Kawanishi's becoming more open with everyone, a bit more talkative in his opinion, Shirabu got a little nicer and Goshiki wasn't that overexcited, oblivious kouhai he used to remember. He was grown now and more mature, more aware of the things happening in the world.

"By the way, do you know where's Kenjirou?"

"I'm here" they snap there head to see the mentioned boy standing there, bags under his eyes, and his hair a mess.

"I thought you passed out in a coffee shop somewhere" Kawanishi teased "The usual?"

Shirabu nodded his head, letting out a yawn as he situated himself on the seat beside yours "I'm drinking all my problems away tonight" then he pointed at Semi "and since you're here you're paying"

He was wrong, Shirabu definitely did not become nicer.

"I’m back sorry I took long" you sat back down on your seat and taking a sip of your drink as Shirabu cock an eyebrow, tired eyes observing your interactions with his former teammate before turning his attention to Kawanishi for an explanation who only shook his head and passing him his drink.

So he stayed silent, he can ask for the details later opting to watch the both of you slowly get drunk, and hoping that something entertaining might happen. Drinks after drinks were ordered, some were alcoholic, some were not, and the funny thing is, you were the one mostly drinking it all. While Semi had settled himself with his second glass of piña colada.

"I think it's time we go home" you giggled, letting out a hiccup as you slowly stood up from your seat. Grabbing Semi’s hand for support as he took out his wallet and paid for the both of your drinks and Shirabus then leaving a hefty tip for Kawanishi, who was more than grateful with the extra income, whispering to himself "Finally, I can buy real food"

He waves them goodbye, as he escorts you out of the establishment. A hand on your waist as he carries your bag for you.

"Semi" you slurred, catching his attention as you stop walking. Turning your body to face him, holding both of his hands and giving it a squeeze "What are we? Like what do we call this?”

He frowned, biting his lip as he removes his hand from your hold and cupping your cheek, remembering what Kawanishi said to him a while ago “To be honest, I wanted to ask you the same thing but I’m scared you’ll run away” he rests his forehead on yours “So let me ask you”

He looks at you in the eye “Will you be my girlfriend?”

You smiled at him “Yes”

* * *

The next morning you woke to your head pounding, a groan leaving your lips as the sunlight peeking through the curtains hurting your eyes. You sat up looking around the room and noticing that you were in Semi’s bedroom.

"Good morning" Semi greeted, walking into the room with a glass of water and a pill in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping at his weight “How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I got hit by a truck” you massage your temple, taking the water and pill from him. Hoping that it would at least alleviate your headache.

“Well, you did drink a lot last night” he reminded you, walking to the window and adjusting the curtains. The room becoming a bit darker as you let out a sigh of relief.

“Did I do something stupid?”

“Unfortunately, no”

You punch him on the shoulder pulling his hand as you laid back down under the covers, too lazy to get out of bed and do something productive.

“Did you remember what happened last night?” he asks, looking at you as he rests his hand on your cheek caressing his with his thumb “Before we went home?”

“Of course” you scooted forward, pressing a kiss to his lips “I’m more than happy to call you my boyfriend”

He drops his hand to your waist, pulling you even closer as he captures your lips into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a lot longer than expected, everytime I sat down so I could finish it. I always find myself getting distracted.


End file.
